Los cuatro fundadores
by Mitsuky092
Summary: Helga Hufllepuff. Rowena Ravenclaw. Salazar Slytherin. Godric Gryffindor. Son los nombres de los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts. ¿Pero qué sabemos de ellos en realidad?


**N/A:** Hace poco participé en un reto en el foro _Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus_, en el que escribía sobre los fundadores de Hogwarts por separado. Y a raiz de todo eso que he escrito se me ha ocurrido esta nueva idea. A ver que tal me sale.

Lo primero que tenéis que saber es que lo que escribo me lo saco de la manga, o bueno más bien de la imaginación, es decir, que me lo voy a inventar al 100% y que lo más probable es que haya algunas cosas que se me escapen. Pero es así como yo veo esta historia.

**Disclaimer:** Yo no soy Rowling.

* * *

Capitulo 0: Entre cuatro y nueve.

* * *

En un bosque a las afueras de un valle de Gales, hay dos niños. El mayor tiene 6 años. Va bien vestido y está sentado a los pies de un árbol, masticando unas hojas de menta. El pequeño es una chica, una niña de 4 años. Está de pie mirando una piedra con mucha atención.

Pasan las horas.

El niño ahora está con la espalda apoyada en un tronco, con los ojos cerrados. Profundamente dormido.

La niña sigue en la misma postura. Mirando la misma piedra, está cansada. Respira con dificultad, unas gotas de sudor le resbalan por la frente y hacen que el flequillo se le pegue a la cara.

De pronto, la piedra sale volando. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la piedra acaba en la frente del chico, que se despierta con el golpe.

-¡Helga!-exclama el chico frotándose la cara.

-¡Lo he hecho! ¿Lo has visto Godric? ¡Lo he hecho!

-No lo he visto. Lo he sentido.

Pero la niña no hace caso de su comentario. Está feliz, porque por primera vez en su vida ha hecho magia. O eso es lo que ella cree. La primera vez que hizo magia fue hace un par de años, cuando consiguió apagar la olla donde su madre estaba cocinando, y gracias a ello la cena no se echó a perder. Magia involuntaria, pero eso ella no lo sabe.

-¿Nos podemos ir ya de aqui?

-No. Quiero probar a ver qué más puedo hacer.

Helga cierra los ojos y se concentra. De pronto, todas las piedras que hay alrededor levitan y van en dirección a Godric, que traga saliva y sale corriendo para evitar las pedradas.

-¡Helga! ¡Haz algo!

-¡No sé cómo parar! ¡Corre Godric, corre!

Godric no se lo piensa dos veces y sale corriendo en una dirección cualquiera. Seguido de una avalancha de piedras.

* * *

En un castillo en las cañadas de Escocia una niña de 8 años se está probando sus mejores vestidos. Es una niña con unos ojos azules muy oscuros, como el mar por la noche. El pelo lo tiene negro como la noche.

-No. Ese no me gusta.

-Te lo vas a poner.

-No quiero.

-Rowena. Harás lo que te diga. Hoy es un día muy importante y has de estar presentable.

-Yo no quiero casarme.

-Tu padre todavía no ha dicho que si, sólo vas a conocerle. Sé amable, no hables más de la cuenta y no dejes de sonreír.

La niña suspira mientras le ponen un vestido rosa con muchos volantes por todas partes. Mira por la ventana con nostalgia, como le gustaría estar ahí fuera montando a caballo y no dentro del castillo probándose vestidos.

La ventana se rompe.

-¡Rowena! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso?

-No lo he hecho a propósito.

-A mi no me engañas. Si haces eso delante del Lord, habrá consecuencias, ¿me has entendido?

-Si...

-¿Cómo has dicho?

-Te he entendido madre.

Y se rompen todos los cristales de la habitación.

* * *

En la zona más frondosa y oscura de unos pantanos vive una familia de magos. Se esconden de la gente. De los magos y de los muggles. No les gusta la compañía de los humanos en general.

El más joven de la familia ya tiene 9 años. Y nnuca está en casa o ayudando a la familia. Siempre está fuera, en el agua que hay junto al pantano, estudiando la naturaleza y los animales. O corriendo detrás de ellos.

Una serpiente se desliza por la naturaleza sin ser vista. Sigilosa. Esperando el momento oportuno. Cuando cree que ha llegado, sale disparada hacia la persona que tiene delante, abre la boca dispuesta a morder a su víctima.

Justo en el momento del triunfo, la persona se gira y la coge por el cuello.

-¡Te pillé!

La serpiente deja caer su cuerpo, todo lo largo que es, hasta el suelo. Sólo el niño puede identificar la cara de disgusto del animal.

-No te pongas así. Ya no has mordido seis veces hoy, a la séptima estaba claro que te iba a pillar.

La serpiente se mueve para intentar zafarse de las manos del niño, pero es inútil, el niño la tiene cogida en el sitio correcto y está a su merced.

-No te pongas así. Si me prometes no intentar morderme una vez más te doy un regalo.

La serpiente deja de moverse. El niño la deja en el suelo con una sonrisa. De una cesta que tiene consigo saca un par de ratones muertos, se los da a la serpiente. Se sienta al lado de ella mientras come. Después de comer no podrá moverse en un rato, es demasiado pequeña para poder digerir dos ratones a la vez, así que él se quedará a vigilar y protegerla si fuera necesario.

* * *

Godric abre la puerta de su casa frotándose la cabeza. Está todo sucio y magullado.

-¿Qué te ha pasado hijo?

-Helga-contesta el niño, como si con eso explicara todo.-Hemos ido al bosque a practicar..._eso_. Y lo ha conseguido, pero luego no ha sabido como parar y hemos tenido que correr por todo el bosque huyendo de una avalancha de piedras.

El padre se ríe con fuerza. Helga le gusta. Le gusta mucho para su hijo, está convencido de que de mayor será una buena hechicera y una buena esposa. Sí, Helga hubiera sido una buena esposa para su hijo.

-Godric, nos vamos de aquí mañana.

-¿Volvemos al valle?-pregunta el niño con una sonrisa-¿Madre ya está mejor?

El padre sonríe con melancolía. Justo antes de irse en mitad de la noche, le dijo a su hijo que su madre no iba con ellos porque estaba enferma y se quedaba con unos amigos. No fue capaz de decirle la verdad. No fue capaz de decirle que cuando su madre fue la pueblo de al lado le tendieron una emboscada y que la acusaron de brujería y que después la mataron.

Sabe que tiene que decírselo a su hijo. El valle no es un lugar seguro para ellos. Se fueron para no causar problemas a los demás que vivían con ellos, se aseguró de que los veían marchar en medio de la oscuridad para que les persiguieran y dejaran a sus amigos y vecinos en paz. Para que no cayeran con ellos.

Sabe que tiene que decírselo. Pero no puede. Aunque tampoco puede no decirle nada durante mucho tiempo. Su hijo es listo y ya ha empezado a hacer preguntas.

-No Godric. No vamos a volver al valle. Nos vamos a una tierra nueva._  
_

-¿Está muy lejos esa nueva tierra?

-Un poco, pero será un viaje divertido.

-¿Helga también viene?

-No Godric, Helga y su familia se quedan aqui.

-Pues le escribiré cartas. Y cuando sepa leer me las responderá.

Ya sabe la siguiente pregunta. No necesita la legeremencia para saberla. Sabe lo que su hijo preguntará a continuación. Y sabe lo que tiene que responderle.

-¿Y madre vendrá con nosotros?

-No Godric. Tu madre no vendrá con nosotros.

-¿Porqué no? ¿Sigue enferma?

-Godric, tu madre ha muerto.

* * *

Bueno, pues hasta aquí llega la introducción, el capitulo cero, el prólogo. O como queráis llamarlo. ¿Qué os ha parecido?

Mitsuki.


End file.
